Rude's Day Off
by Talliya
Summary: Turks have lazy days just like everyone else. They also get thirsty just like everyone else. But even Tifa finds that hard to believe, and she isn't wrong, not completely.


_This was and RP (that's why it has time stamps) done quite a while ago. I decided to put it up here... cause I can. s'actually the first one I've ever done... at least like this.**  
**_

_Angeal: Kotoshin u/73798/ , Tifa: AriaChii u/879651/ , *Cloud: Seraphim210 u/4248606/  
_

_Rude est Moi.  
_

**:Let the story begin**

**Angeal** offers Tifa some Sherried Beef Stroganoff.8:28 PM

**Tifa** omnoms the food she is given.8:28 PM

**Angeal**: "Roasted cabbage is really good with just a little salt and olive oil."8:32 PM

**Tifa** is not a big fan of cabbage .8:41 PM

**Rude**: 'Maybe I should have Reno steal some?' Rude thinks peering through a window.8:43 PM

**Angeal**: "Broccoli? Beets? Cauliflower?"8:50 PM

**Tifa**: "Broccoli, cauliflower ^.^ I also love asparagus and peas...I like a lot of veggies, just not lettuce and cabbage" ^.^ *Sees Rude looking through a window, she holds out her plate with a 'want some' look on her face.*8:52 PM

**Angeal**: "With broccoli my fav part is the stems. I like that sort of root crunchiness... And buttery peas are nummy, as is corn."8:53 PM

**Rude**: Takes his sunglasses off revealing his huge puppy-dog eyes.8:54 PM

**Tifa** sighs lightly "You want some, come get some..." She chuckled, taking another bite.8:58 PM

**Rude**: *Rude marches around to the door and knocks.*9:01 PM

**Angeal** lets the Turk in, having set the table for three.9:02 PM

**Rude**: "Hello." Rude comes into the room and takes a seat.9:03 PM

**Angeal**: "Don't be shy, Miss Tifa has a habit of taking in ShinRa strays and feeding them, be they Turk or SOLDIER." Angeal kidded, serving Rude a bowl of the sherried beef stroganoff stew and a nice heaping serving of side vegetables - buttery corn and peas alongside steamed broccoli, cauliflower, and baby carrots.9:05 PM

**Tifa** nods to Rude "Now I know why you wear sunglasses...you're puppy dog eyes aren't intimidating enough for what you do..." Tifa jokes, chuckling to herself.9:06 PM

**Rude**: "They really aren't. I tried them on Tseng when he wanted to partner me with Reno..." Rude sighed, "Still not sure if that worked in my favor or not." Rude dug into his food, carrots last, they're his favorite.9:08 PM

**Tifa**: "Everyone deserves a good meal...and I've seen what they feed you guys at your HQ..." Tifa made a small face at the thought. "Well, being partnered with Reno...I guess you get to look a lot better in comparison..." She spoke before eating a piece of broccoli.9:12 PM

**Rude**: "Yeah, the food at HQ leaves a lot to be desired. That's why we tend to frequent bars. At least then we don't care about what's in our stomachs."9:19 PM

**Tifa**: "I've noticed..." Tifa replied, thinking for a second, "...though I do wonder, how is it that you Turks always end up in the bar of a former known terrorist who isn't exactly fond of your employers?" She asked lightheartedly, quirking an eyebrow at the bald man.9:22 PM

**Rude**: "...Maybe cause she's pretty." Rude ducked his head. "Or maybe because she doesn't put up with our crap. I KNOW that's why Reno comes all the time." Rude finished eating, "Plus the atmosphere is always pretty great."9:29 PM

**Tifa**: Tifa blushed very faintly, though she realized that that was why she got a lot of her customers. "Hmmm, Reno does seem to be a glutton for punishment...you'd think he'd learn eventually." She shrugged and took a few more bites, "Thanks, I try to keep a nice place..."9:33 PM

**Rude**: "You do a great job." Rude smiled at her and sat back in his chair, relaxed for the first time since he got back to town.9:35 PM

**Tifa**: Tifa smiled back at the Turk, "It's odd, I don't think I've ever heard you talk this much...maybe because Reno talks enough for three people." She giggled quietly, "Where is he anyway?"9:39 PM

**Rude**: Rude smirked, "Off somewhere doing something I'll hear about tomorrow whether I want to know or not. But I don't know, I don't talk much unless I have something to say or I'm comfortable."9:42 PM

**Tifa**: Tifa chuckled a bit, so he was most likely comfortable...she seemed to have that effect on people. "And here I thought you two were attached at the hip." She tilted her head at him, "So what brings you around here on your day off...the bar doesn't open for another hour."9:47 PM

**Rude**: "I was just wandering around actually" Rude sighed. "Don't have anything to do today."9:49 PM

**Tifa**: "Well, you're welcome to stick around, unless you're planning some kind of espionage for your bosses, if that's the case...well I think you know what's in store for you then..." Tifa said this with a smile, standing up and taking her empty plate to the sink.9:53 PM

**Rude**: "If it's alright I'll stick around." Rude gathered up the rest of the dishes from the table and brought them over.9:55 PM

**Tifa**: "Alright then...oh, thanks." She said, taking the dishes from him and putting them in the sink, beginning to wash them. She didn't mind being around the bald Turk, he seemed to be an honest man despite his job...and he knew exactly what she'd do if he tried anything. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Reno end up friends, I can understand being assigned as partners but you two seem pretty close..."10:03 PM

**Rude**: Rude grinned. "We are." The Turk looked down and pulled off his gloves, resting them and his elbows on the counter. "When we picked up Reno off the streets he was crazy, much as he is now, but all his bluster was in order to impress us. He tried really hard to do his job right so that he wouldn't have to go back. It took a while for us to get it through his head that he didn't need to impress us." Rude chuckled. "There are so many things that he didn't have to do. Saving my life was one of them."10:08 PM

**Rude**: It took Rude a while to come to, remembering that day was always a trip. "I'd had a job. One that everyone thought was gonna be easy, me included. Reno kept saying there had to be something we were missing, that it seemed too easy. But he was new and none of us really paid attention. We heard him out, but when he couldn't think of anything that was the end of it. I ended up captured, on a boat in the middle of the ocean. At the time I didn't know how to swim." Rude shook his head at himself, "Reno apparently freaked out when I didn't call in when I said I would and hijacked a plane and came to get me. He flew out there, they shot it down, and he got captured and put into the same "cell" as me. Exactly what he wanted. Crazy street-rat. He untied us with a penknife he keeps in that hair of his. We went out the window and he pulled me to shore. While we recovered in the hospital we got to know each other pretty well."10:18 PM

**Tifa**: Tifa finished the dishes as he was talking, turning to him as he finished...his explanation gave her a bit of insight into the red head, "A stronger loyalty to friends than the job...I can respect that...I think his next drink'll be on the house." She smiled, leaning back against the counter.10:18 PM

**Rude**: Rude smiled, "He'll enjoy that."10:19 PM

**Tifa**: "I think I still owe you one too..." She added, heading into the bar through the door in the kitchen.10:31 PM

**Rude**: Rude quirked a brow, "Why's that?"10:32 PM

**Tifa**: Tifa turned around and smiled, "Well, one minute, I'm passing out in the church, next thing I know, Cloud and I are safe in bed with you and Reno just outside...call it a hunch."10:37 PM

**Rude**: "Ahh." Rude moved into the room and sat at the bar. "You need any help Miss Lockhart?"10:46 PM

**Tifa**: Tifa pulled out a rag and began wiping the bar of any dust that had collected since the previous night, "No everything's pretty much ready...and please, it's just Tifa." She said with a warm smile.10:48 PM

**Rude**: Rude simply nodded and watched her work, for lack of anything else to do.10:49 PM

**Tifa**: Tifa finished wiping the bar quickly, turning back to the bald man, "So, what's your poison?" She spoke the clichéd bartender line.10:54 PM

**Rude**: Rude grinned, "Surprise me."10:56 PM

***Cloud**: Cloud came home through the back side door-stepping into the living room, he shut it closed behind him carefully. He knew Teef'd probably still be awake...sighing lightly; he wondered what sort of mood she was in and what lay in store for him before bed. The blonde had just parked Fenrir in the next door garage; hence why he came in via side door. Noticing no one in the kitchen, Cloud made his way to the bar...and to his subtle surprise, Rude was there. Tifa too-but that was normal. The spiky haired delivery boy had stopped in his tracks, staring for a few seconds. What did he want? Where was Reno...wasn't he usually with him? Here for a drink...? Turning with the simple pivot of his foot, the blonde walked in behind the bar counter, setting about pouring himself a glass of water...He didn't want to interrupt their conversation /too/ bad...He sighed lightly-he probably already had. But...it didn't really matter, now did it? He mentally rolled his eyes and took a long sip of the cool, liquid drink...10:57 PM

**Rude**: "Cloud." Rude said in greeting.11:06 PM

***Cloud**: The blonde removed the brim of the glass from his very shapely lips, and nodded in return to Rude. A bit suddenly-a wave of weariness struck him, and he decided that he'd head up to get some rest in a little.11:10 PM

**Tifa**: "Okay..." She said, turning to the array of drinks in the back. She heard the side door closing and just as expected, a head of spikey blonde hair popped up in her peripheral vision, she smiled at him before he was greeted by Rude. "Welcome home..." She said, leaning over and kissing his cheek before returning to the array of drinks, picking one and giggling to herself at the choice...he did say surprise him.11:12 PM

***Cloud**: "...Thanks." Cloud set the glass aside, and gripped Tifa's arm gently-pulling her back so that he could lay an affectionate kiss on her cheek in return. It was quick, to the point-sweet kinda kiss, and soon, he released her arm as abruptly as he grabbed it...and began filing out from behind the counter. "Gonna head up, tired." Cloud began shuffling his feet up the stairs, and straight to bed...11:16 PM

**Tifa**: A blush crept across Tifa's face "Okay, night love..." She said, smiling at Cloud as he left, then quickly turning back to the drink she was mixing, finishing with practiced efficiency, she set the dark pink drink in front of the Turk "Surprise.." She said with a chuckle.11:20 PM

**Rude**: Rude smiled, picked up the glass and took a swallow. "This is pretty good. Thanks."11:22 PM

**Tifa**: "Welcome, it's nice to see a guy who will enjoy a strawberry without worrying about his manliness." She said, hopping up to sit on the counter, her usual perch.11:28 PM

**Rude**: Rude blushed and continued sipping his drink.11:30 PM

**Tifa**: Tifa saw the man's blush but kept it to herself. The two talked a bit longer before Tifa opened the bar for a busy Friday night and it wasn't long before the bar was crowded and she was running around keeping up with the orders while simultaneously dodging grabby hands.11:42 PM

**Rude**: With the bar in full swing Rude put both gloves and sunglasses back on and moved over to an out of the way corner to let Tifa work. He had to admire her for putting up with some of the people who came in.11:45 PM

**Tifa**: Tifa managed to snag a free minute and decided to bring Rude a refill, making another blended drink, though this one was of her own creation and tasted like frozen hot chocolate, "Hey, thought you could use a refill." She said, setting the drink down for him, "I hope you're not too bored over here by your lonesome..." She said with a warm smile.11:53 PM

**Rude**: Looking up at Tifa Rude nodded. "Thanks, I'm not bored. Drunk people have rather interesting conversations." There was an evil tilt to his mouth.11:55 PM

**Tifa**: Tifa laughed, "Oh I know..." She said before hearing "Barmaid" called from across the room from a table of particularly rude ShinRa grunts. She sighed before smiling at Rude "Duty calls..."12:01 AM

**Rude**: "Hn." Rude watched as Tifa crossed the room and stood before a table full of obnoxious gits in ShinRa wear. 'Hmmm...'12:04 AM

**Tifa**: Tifa nodded to the group as they ordered another round, the ones not ordering very obviously staring at her...features. She turned around to go back to the bar and one of them managed to grab her ass, making her whip around. "Whoever did that...you all get one warning, that's it, then I'm kicking you out." She spoke very sternly, realizing halfway through that they didn't think she was serious. She shot them all a glare and headed back. Behind the bar, putting together drinks for her other patrons, avoiding the grunt's orders for the time being.12:17 AM

**Rude**: Rude was surprised; he probably wouldn't have given only a warning to someone after they pulled a stunt like that. Well, maybe Reno... but Reno could get away with practically anything. He was too suave not to. Though Rude had seen exactly which reject had done it and if he tried again and Tifa didn't catch him he'd be getting a Turk visit sooner than he'd like.12:22 AM

**Tifa**: Tifa was delivering the drinks to the other tables, stopping at one to chat with one of her regulars, Saul. Behind her back, the grunt who had grabbed her before had stood up and was heading over behind her, the ones at the table making obscene gestures mimicking grabbing and goading the other on silently. He got within a foot of her, hand off to the side, poised to reach around, lucky for the idiot, Tifa turned from her friend and headed back to the bar, the grunt dodging to the side to stay out of her sight, scrambling back to his table, his buddies failing to stifle their laughter. Tifa glanced at their table, sighing through her teeth, wishing she had eyes in the back of her head.12:33 AM

**Rude**: "That tears it." Finishing off his chocolate... he'd have to remember to get the recipe for that... Rude stood up and calmly walked over to the moron trying to follow Tifa around. Not saying a word Rude grabbed the guy by his caller and dragged him over to his friends. "Out."12:38 AM

**Tifa**: Tifa watched Rude as he grabbed one of the grunts, one who seemed to be attempting to sneak around. She tilted her head, watching him...the only violence she condoned was her or sometimes Cloud dealing with customers who went too far and Rude knew that. She saw one of the men at the table stand up and glare at Rude, "Why, just what are you going to do if we don't...no fighting." The cocky man pointed to the sign near the door that said just that.12:47 AM

**Rude**: The Turk grinned showing pearly whites at the hotheads, shook his head slightly and turned to Tifa. "I'm gonna head out. You have too much trouble form people who work for the same company as me and you let me know. I'm sure Reno would LOVE to have some fun. Oh, and I'll be back to pay for that drink later." He called out across the bar before walking out.1:00 AM

**Rude**: At being ignored some of the "men" at the table got up and followed the Turk outside. The working for ShinRa comment going over their heads in their drunken state.1:01 AM

**Tifa**: Tifa nodded to Rude, getting the point as he walked away...soon being followed, she sighed and shook her head, those guys were idiots if they thought they'd get to beat up Rude. She'd fought him enough to know he was good even if they'd managed to beat the Turks whenever they tried anything. She looked back to the 3 guys still at the table...they were leering at her as she gathered beers for her other customers.1:10 AM

**Rude**: A few blocks away from the bar the goons finally jumped Rude. One guy had rushed him, tackling him to the ground. Little did they know that every hit they got in, was given to them. "So... I hear your group has been trying to get ahead at ShinRa lately." Rude's voice was frost. "However, you've been doing it the wrong way." Beating all but one guy unconscious Rude grabbed the battered pig up and looked him dead in the eyes. "The next time you think it's funny to slander Rufus ShinRa at a bar where anyone could here you, you'd best think again. And on an unrelated note: Don't mess with Tifa, she'll eat you alive." Rude dropped the man to the ground and walked away. Suddenly his earpiece went off, "You find the snitch yet Rude-man?" "Yeah Reno, it's taken care of."1:17 AM


End file.
